yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 187
Notes * One by one, participants of the KC Grand Prix are randomly drawn to face one another in the Round of 16 (called Round 1): Opening Ceremony * The next day's morning, excitement fills 'Kaiba Land America' as the KC Grand Prix begins. * Mokuba appears on the central podium of the stage and makes the opening speech by explaining the rules: all 16 Duelists will be split in Block A and B respectively. He reminds the public that the winner will have the honor of having a Duel with the winner of the Battle City tournament and "Duel King": Yugi Muto. * The 1st A Block Duel is announced: Joey will be facing "Apdnarg Otum". Joey claims that he'll win and expose his 'true identity', making his friends sigh: isn't it obvious enough? * The 1st B Block Duel is also announced: Leon Wilson will be facing Dr. Richard Goat. * The second set of Duels will be announced after each Block's 1st Duels are over. (Above list is compiled via the information given in the following Episodes.) * Mokuba tells Yugi to climb into the stage and greet the public. Rather nervous, he does so in a rather shy manner. * At that moment, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet appears and Kaiba makes his grand entrance using a jet pack, no less. Zigfried Lloyd directs a suspicious glance at him: it's obvious that he's still plotting something. * Kaiba takes the microphone from Mokuba and begins a short speech: :Seto Kaiba: "Comrades! This ain't a festival and it ain't a show! It's a survival game in which Duelists stake their pride! You'll be their witnesses to them: you shall hear their death agonies and just one voice of joy! Chosen Duelists! Right now, my Kaiba Land has become a Colosseum! Glory! Defeat! You'll have to win in order to survive! Show me who'll be the survivor!" * He inwardly wonders where the "rats" hiding at: He won't allow them to ruin as they like this competition. Each One's Opponents * The Duelists head over to their assigned spaces. However, Joey went off to get a hot dog and didn't listen to the announcement! He and the others run off across the 'Jungle' stage, dodging a bunch of crocodiles, traps, bats, snakes and even a boulder running down a hill! (It's a reference to the Duelist Kingdom (arc)). The 'boulder' turns out to be just a "Solid Vision". * Joey gets there just in time to not be disqualified and Mokuba scolds him: hadn't he run off, he'd shown him a shortcut for the staff! * Apdnarg Otum tells Joey he's pleased that his "disciple" has made it on time. He suddenly corrects himself, like if he was about to make a slip. * Meanwhile, Leon Wilson is going to Duel Richard Goat. His two assistant nurses hand him the Deck and wipe off the sweat. He then tells Leon that "I shall not use anesthesia for this operation". Leon is rather perplexed by his behavior, but they Duel. (This Duel and many others are not shown onscreen for the sake of brevity of this mini-arc). "Ancient" - Themed Deck * Professor Hawkins catches up with them. He guessed they've realized it, too. He admits that he knew the fact that Solomon was going to join the KC Grand Prix. Back when the unidentified phone call, it turned out that it was Solomon, who was bored of staying home and doing nothing. * Everyone wonders what kind of Duel it'll be: Yugi affirms that his grandpa is very strong and Mokuba questions the fact. He admits that Solomon requested to be included. Since he told Mokuba that he was the one who taught all about Duel Monsters to Yugi, so Mokuba thought it'd be alright. * The Duel begins. Solomon plays an "Ancient" - Themed Deck with many curious and Rare Cards. He has various manners of dealing with Joey's "Luck" Cards and quickly making a curious combination of Cards. * However, Yugi and Yami Yugi suspect that he's aiming at something: what could it be? The Episode ends. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Apdnarg Otum Turn 1: Joey Joey draws "Swordsman of Landstar" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets two Cards. Turn 2: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws. He then Sets two Cards and Normal Summons "Wandering Mummy" (1500/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Little-Winguard" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. "Swordsman of Landstar" attacks Apdnarg Otum's "Wandering Mummy". Joey activates his face-down "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Swordsman of Landstar" by the die result. Apdnarg Otum, in response, activates his face-down "The Legendary Gambler" to roll a die too. If Apdnarg's roll is higher than Joey's, the effect that required Joey to roll a die will be negated. Joey's "Graceful Dice" roll is a four while Apdnarg Otum's "The Legendary Gambler" roll is a six, so the effect of "Graceful Dice" is negated. Joey then activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of Apdnarg Otum's "Wandering Mummy" by the die result. Apdnarg then activates the effect of "The Legendary Gambler" to roll a die of his own. Joey's "Skull Dice" roll is a five while Apdnarg Otum's "The Legendary Gambler" roll is a six, so the effect of "Skull Dice" is negated. "Wandering Mummy" destroys "Swordsman of Landstar" (Joey 4000 → 3000). Joey then activates the effect of "Little-Winguard" to switch it to Defense Position. Turn 4: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws. On Apdnarg's Standby Phase, he activates his face-down "Non Aggression Area" to discard a card and prevent Joey from Normal Summoning or Special Summoning any Monster during his next turn. Apdnarg then activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of Joey's Standby Phases, Apdnarg Otum can draw until he has four cards in his Hand, but each time it is Apdnarg's Standby Phase, he must randomly Discard the same number of Cards he drew via the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare". Apdnarg then Sets a Card. Turn 5: Joey Joey draws. On Joey's Standby Phase, the effect of Apdnarg's "Mirage of Nightmare" activates, allowing Apdnarg to draws three cards. Apdnarg Otum then activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points (Apdnarg Otum 4000 → 5000). Joey's hand contains "Swordsman of Landstar", "Scapegoat", "Brigadier of Landstar", and "Jinzo". Turn 6: Apdnarg Apdnarg draws. He then activates "Ancient City". This card's effects will be revealed later in the Duel. Apdnarg then Tributes "Wandering Mummy" in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Giant" (2200/1100) in Attack Position. While this monster is face-up on the field, Apdnarg must attack with it. If he doesn't, then he will take 300 damage during his End Phase. Apdnarg then activates "Ancient Key" in order to Special Summon two "Stone Giants" (400/2000) in Attack Position. While these monsters are face-up on the field, Apdnarg must attack with them. If he doesn't, then he will take 500 damage for each "Stone Giant" that didn't attack during the End Phase. "Ancient Giant" attacks and destroys Joey's "Little-Winguard". The two "Stone Giants" attack directly (Joey 3000 → 2600 → 2200). Apdnarg then Sets a card. Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations * In the dub, the skywriting planes spell out 'KC Grand Championship', whereas the skywriting planes spell out 'KC Grand Prix' with smaller letters as well. * Cut from the English version is a sequence of a pan of the contestants and where Mokuba explains the tournament rules, saying that the Duelists will be divided into two groups, A and B, for the preliminary elimination and that the winner will be the first KC Grand Prix champion. * On the screen where it displays the fixtures for the tournament, in the dub it shows KC next to the pictures of the contestants in the list whereas in the Japanese it shows their own names written in English and katakana/kanji next the pictures. Trivia * Even though the two "Stone Giant" are tokens in both versions, they are given the background of an Effect Monster. * Apdnarg keeps slipping up and making it obvious that he's Grandpa Muto; Joey. however, is too dense to pick up these signs. * Cameo appearances of Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, from Naruto, are in the stand. * Apdnarg's "Mirage of Nightmare"/"Emergency Provisions" combo would be commonly used by the protagonist of the following series. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes